The Halloween Door
In The Halloween Door, the Chairman of Citizens United Against Halloween, a man named Crowley, wishes to hire the Ghostbusters to assist him in his crusade. When they refuse, Crowley mistakenly opens up the Halloween Door and breaks the underworld's ancient contract of imprisonment! The Ghostbusters must now battle Boogaloo and save the world!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 33. CPT Holdings, Inc. The "Halloween Door" was a prime time Halloween special that aired on Sunday night on ABC. It was later shown as a normal episode later in the season as a rerun. This is the third Halloween episode, the other two being "When Halloween Was Forever" and "Halloween II 1/2" which both featured the antagonist Samhain. Cast Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Slimer Lynn Stacy Winston Zeddemore Dr. Crowley Fairweather Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Louis Tully Boogaloo Boogaloo's Minions Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Cameo H2 Ghost Bottom *Cameo H2 Ghost Top *Cameo Bug-Eye Ghost *Cameo Phantom *Cameo One-Eyed Blue Terror *Cameo Irma Equipment Ecto-1 Tobin's Spirit Guide P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Electrical Gloves Rock Opera Machine Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine Containment Unit Items Statue of Liberty Blody Locations Firehouse Jefferson Junior High School Dr. Crowley's Mansion Times Square Plot On October 31, children raced through the neighborhood dressed in their costumes. Upstairs in the Firehouse, Peter was getting ready for his date with Lynn Stacy after a gig at a junior high school. Ray revealed everyone else was going trick or treating. Slimer spent the past week making his own costume. Peter found himself face to face with himself, or rather Slimer dressed up as Peter. Peter got an idea and returned dressed as Slimer then slimed Slimer. Meanwhile, downstairs, Lynn arrived and asked Winston if Peter was around. Winston was startled at first but went upstairs. While Lynn waited, Slimer arrived still in costume. Lynn mistook Slimer for the real deal and asked for a kiss hello. Naturally, Slimer went overboard. Disgusted by the act, Lynn stormed out of the Firehouse. Peter was confused and chased after her. However, waiting just outside were two men. The Ghostbusters were confronted by Dr. Crowley and his assistant Fairweater, who wanted their help in ending Halloween. Crowley insisted Halloween was dangerous for allowing children's imagination to run wild. As Louis asked Crowley more about his mandate, Fairweather sneaked off. Slimer caught on and followed him. Egon attempted to explain Halloween's cultural significance but Crowley refused to listen. Instead, Winston told Slimer there were candy in the visitors' socks. Crowley and Fairweather ran for it. The guys turned them down, but one of their P.K.E. Meters was stolen by Fairweather when Slimer was distracted by news about candy. Crowley recalled he needed a P.K.E. Meter to help focus his machine. Fairweather revealed the stolen equipment. Not dwelling too long on the moral implications, the duo raced back to Crowley's home. At Jefferson Junior High, the Ghostbusters put on a rally for the students. Once Egon activated a light show, the guys sang about the history of Halloween. Slimer grabbed a girl dressed as a ballerina from the audience and danced with her while Peter tried to flirt with one of the teachers. Meanwhile, at Crowley's home, Fairweather finished the last of the modifications for the machine, the Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine (AHM). Once Crowley activated it, the AHM scanned the city and destroyed anything related to Halloween - pumpkins, decorations, costumes, candy, and books. However, something very bad happened. A portal opened in the sky above Crowley's home. A very large demon named Boogaloo and his minions crossed over into New York City. Fairweather revealed Crowley was just a pawn in a plan to open a door to the Other Side. He then revealed his true form - that of a monster! In the city, the Ghostbusters rescued a mother and infant from a pair of winged monsters. However, the city was infested and Egon worried they were doomed. Ray, however, believed it wasn't time to give up yet. Boogaloo and his minions converged on Times Square and celebrated their victory. The Ghostbusters observed a news report from an electronic store display and learned the President declared a national state of emergency. Boogaloo took over the airwaves and declared the ghosts were in charge because the Halloween Deal was broken. Slime gushed out of the television sets and landed all over the guys. Egon explained how Earth was once infested with demons 2000 years ago but the Druids struck a deal. The worse of the demons moved to the Netherworld on one condition, they would be remembered on one day - Halloween. Egon believed if they didn't restore Halloween by midnight, the contract would be broken permanently. Peter looked at his watch. It was 11:30 pm. Winston realized the Containment Unit was a prime target. At the Firehouse, Janine, Louis, and Slimer struggled to keep an army of ghosts from entering the basement. Several got through and opened the Containment Unit. Slimer quickly flew Janine and Louis to safety as the unit exploded. From a distance, the guys saw the P.K.E. surge from the explosion. All of a sudden, Ecto-1 fell apart and a bunch of ghosts fled the scene. Out of Ghost Traps and 10 minutes of power left on the Proton Packs, Ray was ready to give up. Peter declared all they had to do was find the door and close it. Egon checked his P.K.E. Meter and pointed towards the Times Square district. Boogaloo stood in their way. While Egon and Winston raced to reverse the AHM, Peter and Ray were left to distract Boogaloo. When Egon and Winston arrived at the mansion, the AHM was fatally sabotaged by several ghosts. Boogaloo toyed with Peter and Ray and animated part of the street to capture them. Egon, Winston, and Crowley were paid a visit by a girl who lived next door, Irma. She was dressed like a Ghostbuster and wanted to help out, stating she wasn't afraid. Egon realized this was the solution. With two minutes until midnight, Irma was presented to Boogaloo. He was perplexed at her lack of fear. Egon stepped in and inferred Halloween was about the rediscovery of wonder and taking back the night for the children. The Halloween Deal was restored and a portal opened up and pulled Boogaloo and his forces in. Time was also restored backwards to 8 pm. Irma parted ways to meet up with her father and the gang decided to go trick or treating for Halloween. Quotes Original Broadcasting Format Information Footage Used in Intro & Credits Intro A special intro was made just for the first airing that included footage from the other intros, the pilot, episode "Standing Room Only", episode "Something's Going Around", and the episode itself. *Icon Ghost Walking. -Pilot *Girl dropping groceries. -Pilot *Icon Ghost Walking. -Pilot *Man dropping paint supplies. -Pilot *Icon Ghost Walking/Jumping. -Pilot *Icon Ghost being branded No-Ghost Sign. Firehouse exterior scene follows. -Pilot *Firehouse Alarm goes off. -Standing Room Only *Ray Waking up in bed in Firehouse. -Pilot *Egon silhouette running to firepole in Firehouse. -Pilot *Ghostbusters driving in Ecto-1. -Intro 2 *Ecto-1 busting through hall of building. -Pilot *Ghosts in a bedroom. -Pilot *Ghostbusters blasting away at the firehouse. -Episode "Something's Going Around" *Louis blasting away. -Episode "Something's Going Around" *Dr. Jacob Crowley Excited. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Flying Slimer as a pumpkin. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *The Ghostbusters Peter and Egon witnessing the Anti-Halloween Machine in action. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Boogaloo's feet. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Boogaloo's fingers going through street. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Pan going up of Boogaloo. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Egon getting zapped trying to repair the Anti-Halloween Machine. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Children trick or treating. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Fairweather revealing that he is a ghost to Dr. Jacob Crowley. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *The Phantom coming at camera and Ecto-1 driving down street. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Anti-Halloween Machine rising up. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *The Ghostbusters and the child Irma witnessing Boogaloo's defeat. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Anti-Halloween Machine rising up. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Ghostbusters being slimed. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Skeleton Pilot Ghost flying. -Pilot *Anti-Halloween Machine. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Lynn Stacy. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Slimer. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Fairweather Laughing. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Group of Ghosts coming at camera. -Intro 2 *Winston throwing a trap. -Episode "The Halloween Door" *Group of Ghosts turn around. -Intro 2 *Ghostbusters blasting. -Intro 2 *Slimer sets off Trap. -Intro 2 *Peter waves bye-bye. -Intro 2 *Group of Ghosts are sucked into the trap. -Intro 2 *The Real Ghostbusters Logo. -Mini Intro (Season 4) Typed Credits Due to the different intro and handling of the credits for the original broadcasting, the credits are included here. Also included are the credits during the beginning of the episode. To see credits click "Show". In credits after start of episode Executive Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck Produced and Directed by Will Meugniot Written by J. Michael Straczynski In credits at end of episode Supervising Producer Andy Heyward Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Coordinating Producer Robby London Executive in Charge of Production Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Dawn M. Jackson Stacey Gallishaw Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz George Robinson Voice Director Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Mark McCorkle Recording Assistants Madeleine Bascom Robert Schooley Daniela Spiwak John Tirpak Cast Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice La Marche Frank Welker Kath Soucie Roger Bumpass Additional Cast Brian O'Neal Michael Rye Supervising Associate Producer John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. Production Coordinators Chris Takami Michael Pole Production Assistants Michelle Russo Kurt Weldon Director of Animation Kazuo Terada Art Director Pat Wong Storyboard Supervisor Stan Phillips Assistant Storyboard Supervisor Don Manuel Storyboard Artists Frank Paur Vincenzo Trippetti Storyboards Cleanup Pat Agnasin Chuck Patton Kelly Spencer Tim Callahan Key Character Design Carlos Huante Paul Torres Additional Character Design Kathi Castillo Michael Diederich Gerald Forton Tim Gula Dale Hendrickson Paula La Fond Background Designers Armando Carillo E.R. Cruz Vladimir Spasojevic Prop Designer William Barry Color Background Painters John Calmette Able Laxamana Ann Guenther Richard Martin Hector Martinez Bob Schaeffer Enzil Baldi Adriana Galvez-Mann Color Key Artist Adriana Galvez-mann Color Key Artin Aghamalian Lip Assignment Animators Kent Holaday Bill Knoll Translation Minoru Terao Kazuko Yamamoto Noriko Norvell Romio Satoh Executive in Charge of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly Cronin Dialogue Editors Richard Bruce Elliott Gregory K. Bowron Richard S. Cannon Elvida Abella Theresa M. Gilroy Ron Fedele Robert T. Gillis Michelle R. Rochester Heather Elliott Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Format Editors Lars Floden William P. Magee Assistant Editors Donald P. Zappala Karen Rosenbloom Track Reader Mark McNally Music Editor Stuart Coetz Sound Effects and Foley by Bill Koepnick Re-recording Mixer Jim Hodson C.A.S. Videotape Supervisors Phil R. Defibaugh Elvida Abella Post Production Assistants Firooz Adelamini Nye Tucker "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Musical Director "Boogaloo's Back in Town" "Touching Old Magic" Brian O'Neal "Boogaloo's Back in Town" Written by J. Michael Straczynski Brian O'Neal Performed by Brian O'Neal "Touching Old Magic" Written by J. Michael Straczynski Brian O'Neal Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis ©1989 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Columbia Pictures Television A Unit of Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc. Trivia *There is no production number since it was a prime time special.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Halloween Door" (1989). *The episode was recorded on June 14, July 5, and September 19, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Halloween Door" (1989). *Michael Rye recorded on July 5, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Halloween Door" (1989). *Frank Welker recorded on September 19, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Halloween Door" (1989). *This episode premiered in prime time on ABC and featured a special opening and closing sequence. *Peter's original plans were to attend Donald Trump's party.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:03-01:06). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, after our gig at the junior high this afternoon, I'm taking Lynn Stacy to the party at Donald Trump's place."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:07-01:08). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The quintuple billionaire?!" *Peter says he's been waiting five years to slime Slimer. This is true, since he was first slimed by Slimer in the first movie in 1984.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:44-01:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Five years I waited to do that!" *J. Michael Straczynski avoided using Samhain and uses Crowley (in order to mock "parent groups") as the villain instead. However, Samhain is in the intro to the episode in reused footage of the third season intro.J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 01:14-01:20, 03:14-03:34). Time Life Entertainment. *J. Michael Straczynski wrote the lyrics to both songs in this episode. *Dr. Crowley's surname is a nod to Aleister Crowley, an infamous occultist from the early 20th century.J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 02:05-02:07). Time Life Entertainment. *The candy in his sock joke was reused in this episode from "When Halloween Was Forever." *While obscured by a banner for the Ghostbusters, it appears they perform their "Touching Old Magic" song at a Jefferson Junior High School. Earlier in the episode, Peter mentioned a gig at a junior high in the afternoon.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:03-01:06). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, after our gig at the junior high this afternoon, I'm taking Lynn Stacy to the party at Donald Trump's place." *The scene narrated by Crowley when the Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine starts getting rid of Halloween is an homage to "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 04:52-04:56). Time Life Entertainment. *Horror novels in the New York Public Library are destroyed by the Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine. While this occurs, Dr. Crowley mentions famous authors in the horror genre such as Washington Irving, Jules Verne, Edgar Allen Poe, Charles Dickens, Mary Shelley and Ray Bradbury.Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:38-09:50). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "Goodbye to Irving, Verne and Poe. Goodbye to Dickens, Shelley, and whoa! Goodbye, Mr. Bradbury. Try not to take it personally."straczynski Tweet 11/3/15 *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears among the entities seen in the "Boogaloo's Back In Town" sequence. *J. Michael Straczynski, during a visual commentary, points out that the destruction of the Containment Unit is stylistically lifted from a similar scene in the first Ghostbusters film. *While in the grip of the animated street, Peter points out he can see Ray's house.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:07-19:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I--I can see your house from here." *Brian O'Neal, the voice of Boogaloo, was also a member of the The Bus Boys. That group performed the song "Cleanin' Up The Town" from Ghostbusters and its soundtrack album.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 33. CPT Holdings, Inc. *On page 12, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the brown tack board is the black and white advertisement for "The Halloween Door" TV special. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 2, the art posted on the refrigerator is of a child's costume seen briefly at the start "The Halloween Door". *On page 38 of Annual 2018, in panel 3, Slimer makes a cameo in a pumpkin shape like in "The Halloween Door". References Gallery Intro Screen Caps 114-intro-01.png 114-intro-02.png 114-intro-03.png 114-intro-04.png 114-intro-05.png 114-intro-06.png 114-intro-07.png 114-intro-08.png 114-intro-09.png 114-intro-10.png Episode Screen Caps TheHalloweenDoor01.jpg TheHalloweenDoor41.jpg TheHalloweenDoor42.jpg 114-02.png| 114-03.png| TheHalloweenDoor43.jpg 114-04.png| 114-05.png| TheHalloweenDoor44.jpg 114-06.png| 114-07.png| 114-08.png| 114-09.png| 114-10.png| TheHalloweenDoor45.jpg 114-11.png| TheHalloweenDoor46.jpg 114-12.png| 114-13.png| 114-14.png| TheHalloweenDoor47.jpg 114-15.png| 114-16.png| 114-17.png| TheHalloweenDoor48.jpg 114-18.png| 114-19.png| 114-20.png| 114-21.png| 114-22.png| 114-23.png| 114-24.png| 114-25.png| 114-26.png| 114-27.png| 114-28.png| 114-29.png| 114-30.png| 114-31.png| 114-32.png| 114-33.png| 114-34.png| 114-35.png| 114-36.png| 114-37.png| 114-38.png| 114-39.png| 114-40.png| Credits Screen Caps One image from from Mellotronaic. 114-credits-01.png 114-credits-02.png 114-credits-03.png 114-credits-04.png 114-credits-05.png 114-credits-06.png 114-credits-07.png 114-credits-08.png 114-credits-09.png 114-credits-10.png 114-credits-11.png 114-credits-12.png|Image courtesy of Mellotronaic. Collages and Edits FirehouseOutsideinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousedeskinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LynnStacyinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JeffersonJuniorHighSchoolinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JeffersonJuniorHighSchoolinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JacobCrowleyResidenceinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScaryStoryBooksinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AntiHalloweenMachineinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsatFirehouseinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseasContainmentUitExplodesinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AntiHalloweenMachineinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EndinginTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode114Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary Secondary Canon ParticleThrowerIDWAnnual01.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 JennyMoran50.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:RGB Episode